


kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. IV

by Profundus



Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Somnophilia, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, or something like that I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: Even with an ocean separating them, Hajime can't help but find his Omega most beautiful when he's asleep.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163891
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	kiss, marry, kill, but we stopped at number two Vol. IV

"You can't go."

"Tooru, I'm missing my flight."

"I won't let you go!"

This time, he screamed nearly hysterically. Of course people turned towards them, looked and stared, and Hajime wanted nothing more than to shield his Omega from all those prying eyes, wanted to keep this tear-stained face and the sobs of his name all to himself as he pressed Tooru's face into his shoulder and let him cry.

"I know," he said, pained and trying to hide just how upset he really was about them having to part ways again, having barely been granted a week together. "I know, Tooru, I hate it, I hate it too. I don't want to leave either. But my team is waiting, and so is yours. And we'll see each other next month again. Remember the tournament, the international one? We'll meet up then. I promise."

Tooru was still hiding in his jacket, refusing to lift his head.

"Don't go," he whispered again. "Hajime, don't go. Don't go, don't leave me here. At least let me come with you. Hajime, Hajime, Hajime—"

He was chanting the name like if he just called for his Alpha long enough, he'd stay and not board the plane waiting for him in terminal four. Hajime hugged him even tighter, even allowed his eyes to close for a bit as he basked in the sensation of holding his Omega in his arms.

"I _have_ to go. My ticket is booked and the team is expecting me back, angelito. Just a month. A single month. We'll see each other again, and then I promise, my hotel room will be booked for two. I'll love you all night, okay? Won't even let you breathe until morning. Does that sound good to you?"

Tears were soaking into the fabric of his jacket still, but at least Tooru's body wasn't shaking anymore. On the contrary, he'd gotten very calm all of a sudden. Maybe the prospect of seeing Hajime again so soon had actually gotten him to accept the temporary separation they were facing right now. But when the Alpha pulled back, he found himself faced with Tooru wiping at his face with one hand, the other pressed tightly to his stomach.

"And what if I'm pregnant?" he sniffled softly, rubbing his abdomen. "What if our baby is growing inside me right now and you just plan on leaving us alone like this? I need my Alpha around to keep us safe. The baby will be upset if you're not here with us."

Hajime scoffed, but he did run his hand through the soft tresses of Tooru's hair to calm him down from that sudden fit of dry little sobs.

"I doubt you're pregnant after we used condoms over the past few days and you were on birth control until your heat started, sorry. I promise, once we're certain you're having my baby, I won't budge a single inch from your side ever again. But for now, I have a plane to catch and you have practice to get to."

The Omega stepped back, suddenly with a very vacant expression on his face and avoiding all of Hajime's touches. His husband frowned, but then he accepted the fact that his words must've hit harder than he had intended them to and picked up his bag from the ground to sling the belt over his shoulder. He hated it when Tooru got like this, but he also knew that there was no helping it in the very brief time they still had together.

"Fine. Once you come to your senses about this, we'll talk about it again. Do you want a Goodbye kiss?" he asked, readying himself for boarding.

At that, Tooru grumbled something intelligible, but he accepted the gentle embrace and kiss and even stroked Hajime's cheek for a moment while they stood there in the middle of the airport, kissing, desperately drinking up the other's taste to last them for the time apart to come. Then, Hajime broke away and swallowed his reluctance down, which was harder than anyone could imagine when Tooru looked at him like that.

"I have to go. Take care of yourself. I'll call when I get home."

Home, home.

Home wasn't the stupid address in his passport, home wasn't his apartment in Tokyo, home wasn't his childhood house in Miyagi. Home was where Tooru opened the door in the evening when he returned, where he could walk into the kitchen in the morning and grumble about no coffee having been made despite Tooru having been up for hours already, where he was allowed to just throw himself onto the bed and cry because Tooru was the only one he trusted enough to be around when he did that. Not even when he was alone, Hajime felt comfortable crying. Only when a gentle hand was stroking his hair through the tears, he allowed himself to be that vulnerable.

He walked down the gangway after a last kiss, and he knew Tooru would probably be still lingering in the airport hall, not knowing what to do with himself at the sudden separation. The thought of his Omega wandering aimlessly through the streets of San Juan, off his guard and defenseless against every random Alpha who had ill intentions with him, made the hair on Hajime's neck stand on end. Every random Alpha who wouldn't care about him crying and screaming could just force him down and—

If only he could, he'd throw his bag down and turn around and bolt back to the terminal and pull Tooru into his arms and swear to him that he'd never leave him alone again, and then he'd take him back and make love to him all day, not caring that Tooru had practice and he had work in Japan.

With gritted teeth, he reached his seat on the plane, shoved his bag into the overhead locker and threw himself into the soft cushions to sulk in peace. It was going to be a long-ass flight back to Japan without his Omega by his side. It had been months since they'd permanently been together, since Hajime had been able to look forward to seeing Tooru in person every single day.

His husband asleep beside him at night was a privilege Hajime knew to appreciate when it happened once in a blue moon. He stared at the ring on his finger, pulled his headphones up from where they'd been hanging around his neck and switched them on with a long press to the Power-button. Once they were connected to his phone, he switched his music on and took the time before takeoff to shoot Tooru a message.

> **Hajime**  
>  _Please tell me you're okay_

Leg bouncing restlessly, he turned the phone in his hand, back and forth, rubbed the pad of his thumb across the screen. Unlocked it again, opened his message app again. Sent another text.

> **Hajime**  
>  _Tooru I didn't want to leave and you know it, please text me back_

He knew he was being impatient and irrational. Tooru wasn't ignoring him, he simply hadn't had the time to answer yet – not with the speed at which Hajime's messages were coming. And he was most likely not checking his phone yet, anyway. Why would he? They were apart for barely ten minutes yet. And still, only a moment later, the phone in the Alpha's hands lit up with a new message.

> **Tooru**  
>  _I know I know_

A pause.

> **Tooru**  
>  _Im okay. I think. Give me some time, I have to sort my thoughts. Call me though when you get back to Japan, I need your voice. Te quiero, tki. Bss, amor_

Hajime wanted to send him another text, tell him he loved him too, but the plane was taking off and he put it away. At least Tooru wasn't angry. Or maybe he was, and their time apart had only made him insensitive to his Omega's emotions. During their school days, not a single flicker of anger or sadness or jealousy or any feeling passing through Tooru's eyes had failed to catch Hajime's attention. Now, he wasn't even sure whether or not his husband was mad at him or not.

The distance was slowly killing them.

Japan was festering under a heat wave too, but the air was decidedly cooler than in Puerto Rico, Hajime found when he got off his plane in Tokyo and trotted outside the airport hall to his car that was parked in the underground lot. During the flight, his phone had filled up with messages from his team, welcoming him back, telling him how excited they were to have him around again.

It was endearing, really, but Hajime was in no mood to respond to any of them. Not even when he got home and half an hour later, a delivery driver knocked on the door to bring him the takeout his colleague had ordered for him. No matter how many times his parents complained that Tokyo was a way too big city for him to live in alone, Hajime found he was well taken care of when the man said the meal had already been paid for in advance.

Not really hungry but still grateful for the free food, Hajime huddled up on his couch and switched on the TV for some background noise. After being subjected to Tooru's incessant chattering for an entire week, the sudden silence of his apartment was barely bearable, and even with a ton of blankets piled on top of him, the warmth of his Omega was lacking.

Badly.

Stuffing his face with food, he pulled out his phone and, still chewing, started to dial up Tooru's number. It was noon, so probably around ten or half past ten in the evening in San Juan, and that meant his husband was most likely going to bed right now, or getting ready to settle in for the night at least. Usually, Tooru picked up Hajime's calls before the first ring had even ended, but today, he kept his Alpha sitting through four agonizing rings before he took the call.

"Hi," he said quietly, and Hajime furrowed his brows.

If everything were alright, Tooru would be yelling in his ear right now, calling him Iwa-chan and spluttering excitedly about his day and practice and about the guys of the club, but today, he was so silent that Hajime wasn't even sure if he was still there.

"What's wrong?" he asked at last, worriedly nibbling on his chopsticks. "Tooru?"

"Everything's fine. Upset stomach, still a bit of a fever. Dominguez sent me home after an hour because I stumbled and hit my shin on the net post."

The rustling of an ice pack confirmed that, and Hajime was nearly on his feet from the sound alone, despairing over the fact that his Omega was injured and he couldn't do anything from this damn continent here.

"Is it bad?"

He began to pace, trembling and nervous and chewing on the inside of his cheek until the tangy taste of blood dripped down his throat, warm and disgusting.

"Not at all. Just a bruise, Iwa-chan." This time, Tooru's voice was as soft and reassuring as always, and Hajime stopped to listen, taking a deep breath like he could suck the sound deep into his body just like that. "Señora Navarro met me in the hallway when I got home, by the way. She asked about you."

Hajime chuckled awkwardly, remembering the old lady he'd encountered on his way to Tooru so he could help him through his heat. She had looked pretty shocked to find a young man with his hands on his belt in front of her neighbor's door.

"What did you tell her?"

"That my Alpha came from Japan to spend my heat with me. She wanted to know what I was doing back at my apartment so early, and I said I wasn't feeling too well and got sent home from practice. When she heard that, she insisted to bring me dinner and made me steak with chimicurri sauce."

Well, that was pretty nice of her, Hajime had to admit. Food was the one thing that always seemed to comfort Tooru in some sense. Most times when he was crying about something, all Hajime had to do was stuff his mouth with a slice of milkbread and stroke his hair to calm him down. He'd learned that early from Tooru's abuela, like most things.

"Hajime."

His name being called made the Alpha jerk his head up.

"Hm?"

"She kept hinting at me being pregnant too when I told her what was wrong with me over dinner. Began to talk about how she was queasy all the time when she had her first child, and how dizzy and clumsy she was in the first trimester," Tooru said quietly. "Hajime, will you be mad if I take a test anyway? Even though we used protection? You know condoms can break and my birth control pills aren't a hundred percent efficient either, so I was just… I was thinking, just to be sure, I'd take a test."

Hajime chewed on the words for a while, fingers threading through his hair while he stood by the ceiling-high windows of his living room that overlooked the whole block. What if his Tooru really was pregnant? Had he really left his pregnant Omega alone in Argentina just now? Had he been wrong in coming back here all along?

"Yeah," he said at least, trying to give his voice a reassuring undercurrent. "Yeah, take the test. God, Tooru, I—"

"I know you're going to apologize, but don't," the Omega interrupted him. "I told you I thought I was pregnant. If I am, just come back. If I'm not, then you don't need to say sorry. So don't. Okay?"

"Okay," Hajime responded hoarsely. He'd never been more in love with this man before, and for a moment, he found himself wishing the test would come out positive. So he could prove this ardent love to Tooru, give him some kind of physical proof of it.

Something crinkled softly on the other end of the line, and he perked up again.

"I passed by the drugstore on my way home. I felt strange, and I already suspected I might be pregnant when I stumbled today. I think I read somewhere that people can get a bit awkward because their center of gravity is shifting as the baby grows, so I bought a test already. Says here that it takes up to ten minutes for it to filter a bit of my blood for pregnancy hormones, so I'll take it now. Do you wanna get on video so I can show you the results?" Tooru asked.

"I'd love that, angelito," Hajime said and sat back down on the couch. "I want to see your face if you're really pregnant."

The Omega laughed softly and they both arranged their phones to switch over to video call, smiling when they caught sight of each other, then Tooru turned to something before him and Hajime saw a piece of paper flashing in the camera. Must be the instructions. Like always when he was concentrating, Tooru began to bite down on his nails for a bit, then he put the sheet of paper away and grabbed something else from the bed.

"Don't get squeamish now, okay?"

He laughed, but luckily, Hajime couldn't see the needle being pushed into the soft inside of his arm, only Tooru's small flinch at the pain of the slight puncture. Then, the Omega bit his lip until a soft beeping noise signaled him that the test had drawn enough blood from him to get a result.

"And now we wait?" Hajime asked.

"And now we wait," Tooru agreed and put the test aside. He grabbed his phone and the picture trembled for a moment while he settled on his side and propped the phone up against a pillow nearby, smiling tiredly into the camera. "I'm really exhausted, Iwa-chan," he muttered at last with a quiet yawn.

"Then why don't you rest until the test is ready?" Hajime offered. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

They looked at each other with probably the exact same thought on their minds: How much they wanted the other to be there with them right now. Then, Tooru slowly nestled closer to the phone, as if it would somehow bring him closer to Hajime as well, and closed his eyes. His long, beautiful lashes, bleached from hazel to golden from the Argentinian sun, rested heavily on top of his cheeks, and Hajime couldn't take his eyes off of the sight for a single second. Tooru looked so beautiful like this, he was so breathtakingly _beautiful—_

A soft breath left his parted lips, and the Alpha couldn't help but smile in exasperated fondness. Tooru was fast asleep, snuggled into one of his pillows and clutching another to his chest like he did as a child. Tooru couldn't sleep without something in his arms, which was part of the reason why he hated to be away from Hajime. It was annoying at times, turning around on hot summer nights to cool down a bit and having Tooru all over his back within a few seconds again, but the Alpha could imagine worse things than to be used as a personal cuddle object.

 _"Que sueñes con los angelitos. Te quiero,"_ he muttered and just wanted to hang up the phone when Tooru suddenly moved again with a soft whimper, and Hajime just wondered how the hell his Omega had known he was about to end the call when he saw the light blush on Tooru's cheeks.

"Are you dreaming?" he asked with a smile, still keeping his voice down to a hushed whisper as not to wake his husband up.

Tooru shifted again, this time with the most adorable little moan, and Hajime couldn't suppress a growl in response. With a swift motion, he muted himself on their call, not wanting to disturb his Omega's sleep. Panting softly, he stared at the screen. God, Tooru was gorgeous, all flushed, cheeks dusted red, wavy hair curled into his forehead, neck glistening with light sweat.

"Why are you so pretty all the time? This is hardly fair," Hajime whined. His body was running uncomfortably hot, and he dropped one hand down to the front of his jeans, rubbing his stiffening cock through the fabric.

Anyone could argue now that he just had a very bad sense of self-control, but Hajime preferred to think of it as Tooru's fault for driving him crazy with every little thing he did. Whoever had come up with the thing about Alphas being in control over their Omega had certainly never met an Omega like Tooru. Or any Omega at all, if Hajime was being honest. All of their Alpha friends were totally smitten with their mates. Just thinking about how Bokuto would probably tear the world asunder with bare hands if Akaashi asked him to, or how long Kageyama stayed up and at the gym during international matches just to set for Hinata, Hajime knew that neither of them all was really dominating anything in their relationships.

Alphas were putty in their Omega's hands, slaves to those beautiful people who could give them a single glance and they'd jump at their every beck and call just to please them, to see their faces glow in delight.

"You have to forgive me, I just love you so much."

Hajime's voice was barely a whisper when he unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans down to get rid of them. Tooru was still sleeping soundly, but he'd turned to the side, softly panting into the calm darkness of his room, and the faint glow of his bedside lamp drew beautiful shadows on his face. His lips looked so sensually full and soft in the lighting, and his skin shimmered like smooth, golden honey, begging to be touched and kissed and painted in red and purple from bites and bruises.

With one hand, Hajime fumbled for his bag he'd thrown to the ground somewhere near the couch. Right on top of his own stuff, as not to crush it under the mess of his clothes and water down its scent, was one of Tooru's shirts he used to wear to bed. As always, it was probably two sizes too big, but Hajime really wasn't about to complain right now. He settled back down on the couch and pressed his nose into the soft folds of the shirt so every single one of his breaths was filled with sweet milk and almond.

Tooru had saturated it with his scent thoroughly, and a low groan rumbled in Hajime's chest when beautiful hazel eyes and the relieving heat of another body beside him came to his mind. He slowly wrapped one hand around his cock, thumb rubbing over the head while he stared at his beautiful Omega sleeping on the other end of the world. Hajime smiled at the sight, at the faint little movements he knew too well ever since Tooru had started to present as Omega during their last year of middle school when they'd already been together for a few months.

He still remembered waking up in the middle of the night during summer holiday one time, seeing Tooru shift feebly in his sleep, lips swollen and parted like they were right now, chest rising and falling rapidly as he clawed at the sheets and his pillow and his hips stuttered weakly, wet patches on the fabric of his shorts, on his thighs and on the mattress below. Only back then, Hajime had been able to get up and climb on the bed with him, hold his waist, gently sink his fingers into Tooru and thrust them into the welcoming heat of his body until he came with a shuddering sigh and stilled.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about," he whispered softly as he traced the beautiful lines of Tooru's face with his eyes. "Better be me, you stupid horny brat."

Even as he said that, he coiled his fingers tighter around his throbbing dick. Glistening beads of precome were dripping over his hand, slicking his movements up when he began to move it along the entire length of his cock in slow, languid strokes. His shallow breaths dispersed into the shirt he was nuzzled into.

"Fuck," Hajime groaned and braced his arm against the back of the couch when his hips bucked up into the tight slickness of his palm.

He didn't even ask where the pictures came from that were flashing behind his closed lids – the pictures of Tooru straddling his waist and leaning over him with a sultry smirk, rubbing up against his hard cock and grasping the base of it, lifting his hips and sinking down onto it while holding onto Hajime's shoulders.

Yeah, having Tooru ride him right now was the only thing he really wanted. He'd sink his hands into that gorgeous hair and make him bare his neck, mouth at the mark he'd left on him, grab his hips and force him down all the way onto his cock until Tooru was quivering in his lap and coming from just sitting there.

Hajime groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, fingers closing tightly around his cock when he came, spilling all over his chest and stomach, his fingers and his thighs. It wasn't even satisfying, and although the tension slowly withdrew from his body, the Alpha stilled growled, hungry for more. A few last, heaving breaths left him, then he sat up on the couch and wiped his hand on his jeans. Fuck the distance between them.

Suddenly feeling very restless, he switched off the TV and turned back to the phone by his side and to bury his face in the shirt Tooru had given him to take back to Japan. The Omega was still asleep, only shifting a bit from time to time, but then he trembled weakly and a soft sound escaped his mouth, something that sounded suspiciously like Hajime's name. Right then and there, the Alpha ached to reach through the screen and comfortingly stroke his hair. The desire was primal and desperate – just to let Tooru feel he wasn't alone, that Hajime missed him too and wanted to be with him right now.

Only a month, he tried to tell himself, shoulders shaking slightly when Tooru whimpered his name once more. Only a fucking month and then he'd hold him again, he'd get to run his hands through those soft locks and kiss those gorgeous lips, he'd get to touch this stunning body and pull Tooru into his lap and tell him how much he loved him.

Next time he saw Tooru, he wouldn't let go of him, not ever again. The Argentinian national team would have to pry his Omega from his cold, dead hands if they really wanted their setter back.

**Author's Note:**

> > _"Te quiero, tki. Bss, amor." = "Te quiero, tengo que irme. Besos, amor." = "Love you, I have to go. Kisses, love."_
>
>> _"Que sueñes con los angelitos. Te quiero." = "Sweet dreams (lit. Dream with the little angels). I love you."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ahh I'm procrastinating so much homework with this series.


End file.
